Won't go home without you
by BelposCC
Summary: Ha pasado un mes, un triste y largo mes, Kurt se encuentra volviendo del trabajo y recibe una sorpresa... La felicidad volverá?...


**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**La canción es Won't go home without you de Maroon 5**

Se encontraba caminando hacia su departamento, las luces de la calle decoraban el camino. Su rostro cubierto por lágrimas, una imagen que se repetía desde aquella noche, la cual creyó que iba a ser perfecta y simplemente no lo fue.

Exactamente un mes pasó desde esa noche, un mes en donde el dolor seguía estando, en donde el enojo se transformó en miedo y finalmente en tristeza.

Lo extrañaba con locura, lo seguía amando como el primer día, incluso mucho más que antes y eso dolía; dolía porque no lo podía disfrutar con esa persona, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte. Miles fueron las veces que trató de llamarle, o contestarle el teléfono, incluso tomar el primer avión a Lima que lo llevara directo a él, pero siempre algo lo detenía. Al principio era el enojo, el pensar de que lo había reemplazado por alguien más, por un completo extraño, lo disgustaba. Pero después fue la cobardía, él estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, pero si ya era demasiado tarde? Era más que claro que las cosas no serían iguales nunca más, algo se había roto, y ese temor lo frenaba.

Por ahí, lo correcto sería que cada uno siguiera con su vida, él por fin había encontrado su lugar, en New York, junto con su mejor amiga. Tenía un trabajo soñado y su audición para entrar en Nyada era inminente, no podía pedir más. Y en cuanto a Blaine, se encontraba en su último año, tenía que decidir cómo iba a continuar su camino, qué universidad elegir. Definitivamente lo mejor era que cada uno siga con su vida, pero no quería. Él n podía seguir así porque sí con su vida sin Blaine, porque él era su vida. Le encantaría tener una máquina del tiempo y volver a ese momento y arreglar las cosas, o simplemente impedir todo este desastre, pero ya era tarde.

Estaba a sólo una calle de su departamento, se encontraba realmente cansado, amaba su trabajo pero le quitaba mucho las energías. Con la cabeza gacha, mirando directo al suelo, caminaba. De repente, un puñado de pétalos de rosas rojas se cruzó en su camino, levantó la vista y se asombró de lo que vio.

No era un simple puñado de pétalos, era todo un camino, delicadamente bordeado con velas encendidas. Este camino conducía hasta la puerta del edificio. Extrañado con lo visto, siguió caminando hasta ingresar al edificio, donde el sendero de pétalos continuaba por las escaleras y. para su sorpresa, terminaba en la puerta de su propio departamento.

-Ay Rachel!- pensó

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, por miedo a encontrar a su amiga y compañera de piso en alguna situación comprometedora, pero no fue así.

Se quedó parado por un segundo, recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar, el cual estaba sólo iluminado por centenares de velas y el piso poco visible a causa de los pétalos de rosas.

-Qué es todo esto?- preguntó en voz alta, mientras daba unos pasos adelante y tiraba su bolso a un costado- Rach, estás aquí?- no recibió respuesta alguna, se acercó un poco más a lo que era la improvisada sala de estar, que habían armado hace un tiempo, y una música comenzó a sonar, asustándolo por completo.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say (Oh)  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that  


Una voz empezó a cantar, llenando por completo el lugar. No era cualquier voz, era la voz por la cual estuvo juntando coraje para volverla a escuchar durante este último mes.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
_

Y allí estaba, Blaine salió de la cocina, vestido con un traje encantador, cantándole. Sus ojos hazel brillaban con la luz de las velas. Si no fuera por la música sería probable que se escuche el latir de su corazón al verlo.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake (Oh)  
The weight of things that remaind unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that  


Caminaba a un paso lento hasta ponerse frente a él. Su voz sonaba estupenda. Sus ojos color avellana no se despegaban ni un segundo en él. Hizo una corta carrera para ponerse a su lado.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Tuvo la intensión de tomar sus manos pero no se atrevió. Con la cercanía, pudo apreciar las lágrimas que brotaban de esa mirada azul profunda que tanto amaba.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando, entonó las últimas notas.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_

La música se detuvo, quedando el lugar en un completo silencio. Ellos seguían mirándose.

-Bla…- Kurt estaba quebrado- Blaine - alcanzó a decir antes de tirarse a los bracos del moreno, quien solo tardó medio segundo en responderle.

-Oh Kurt!- Blaine sollozaba- este último tiempo ha sido el peor de mi vida-m rompió el abrazo para poder ver al castaño a la cara- lo que hice fue el error más grande, el perderte fue y es el peor de los castigos- Kurt lo escuchaba con atención- se que no merezco que me perdones, lo puedo entender, pero la verdad… la verdad es que no puedo estar sin ti Kurt, te amo y soy un completo idiota al haberte herido como lo hice y créeme me siento miserable- mira al suelo por un momento para recobrar un poco el aire- sólo quería y necesitaba verte y decirte que real…. Realmente lo siento Kurt; yo… yo te amo con locura…. Eres el amor de mi vida- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de romper en llanto, no quería que Kurt lo viera así, pero no podía aguantar más.

El castaño se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras corría la mirada hacia cualquier cosa que no sea la mirada del moreno.

-En este… este último mes pasé por muchas cosas- comienza a explicarle- desde que te fuiste esa mañana, es como si te hubieras llevado una parte de mi ser Blaine, sentía como si fuera a morir- levanta la vista- no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, el dolor que sentía no me dejaba dormir- Blaine lo miraba destrozado- no me dejaba vivir. Los días pasaban y sentía un vacío cada vez mayor. Pensé en llamarte o contestar alguno de tus llamados pero estaba enojado, no solamente contigo por lo que hiciste, sino que… toda la situación me dolía-

- Real… realmente lo lamento Kurt-

-Este último tiempo también fue el peor para mi, y el verte ahora aquí, disculpándote o lo que sea que intentas hacer, me lastima aún más- el castaño estaba siendo muy sincero, esas últimas palabras partieron en dos a Blaine.

- Lo entiendo- dice Blaine derrotado, caminado hacia la salida cabizbajo dándole la espalda. Kurt suspira.

- Pero- continúa Kurt y el moreno se detiene en el umbral de la puerta - más me duele y me mata que te vayas Blaine- el moreno se voltea y ve a Kurt- es imposible que deje de amarte, y la verdad es que tengo mucho… mucho miedo- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo-

-Nunca me perderás, sólo soy tuyo- Blaine se acerca a él.

- Prométeme que lo intentaremos de nuevo, que siempre me dirás lo que sientes por más duro que pueda sonar y que no te alejarás Blaine- le rogó el castaño.

- Te lo prometo Kurt- y con eso último dicho, su promesa fue sellada con un beso. Un beso necesitado, el cual sabía a dolor y angustia, pero también a esperanza, amor y deseo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta es una loca idea que se me pasó por la mente, me encantaría ver una reconciliación así entre estos dos… pero en fin, hay que esperar para ver qué pasa, no? :/**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**- Bel-**


End file.
